9 months of hell
by Lilin
Summary: Wife pregnant.What will Sanzo do?I suck at summaries.r&r!
1. Default Chapter

A/N:Sanzo's wife is pregnant.How will he cope up with this situation?Beware....Sanzo will be tortured(in a cute and funny way)  
  
Disclaimers:The Sayuki casts do not belong to me.Although I wish it did.(Don't we all?)  
-------------------------------------------I'm a What?!---------------------------------------------------------  
Sanzo awakened to the sun's rays on his face.He shifted and his purple gaze landed on a slender figure beside him.The blankets were draped all over her lush body and so did her platinum blonde curls.The woman stirred and slowly opened her cobalt blue eyes and gace a smile.Sanzo's features softened as he bent down to kiss his wife.  
  
"Ohayo gozamaisu,koi."Yume greeted.  
  
"Ohayo,sleepyhead."Sanzo replied."It's late.Don't you have some gardening or some wifely things to do?"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like fixing me breakfast?"  
  
"Hah!In your face!"  
  
"So,that's how it'll be,eh?"Sanzo threw aside her blanket."Take this!"  
  
Sanzo tickled Yume mercilessly.Shrieks of feminine laughter filled their humble home.Husband and wife rolled along the bed.The husband trying to tickle while the wife tried to get the upper hand.  
  
"I'll get you for that,Kouryuu!"Yume giggled as she pounced on her husband's stomach,pining him.Her ashen hair bounced as she threw her head back."The victor is now the------"  
  
Yume's hand flew up to her mouth as she scrambled to get out of bed.She quickly went to the bathroom,flipped the toilet seat up and vomited.Gut-wrenching vomits can be heard.Sanzo,still a bit confused,winced at the sound of her pitiful moans.He stood up and went to Yume.  
  
"Oi."Yume paused from her cursed wretching and looked at Sanzo.He was taken aback by her state.Yume's hair lay limp,her face pale and green,her eyes misty.Sanzo slowly aprroached Yume and rubbed her back."Daijobu ka?"  
  
"H-Hai.Daijobu desu."  
  
Sanzo's brow shot up as another bout of wretching ensued.He let Yume throw up until there were no more except dry wretching.Sanzo gently pilled up his wife and washed the corners of her pale mouth after flushing away her vomit.He carried her to the bed and laid her down gently.  
  
The worried look on her husband's face made Yume feel guilty for not telling him about it.She reached out and patted Sanzo's cheek.  
  
"Watashi wa mou daijobu desu."  
  
"Hontou ka?"  
  
"Hai.It's nothing to worry about.I've been having this for a week now.It must be----"  
  
"NANI?!Last week?!"Yume winced at Sanzo's outburst."Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't think it was a big deal."  
  
"Ch'kuso!Yume,we're going to the doctor."  
  
"Really,Kouryuu.You're just overacting.It's nothing serious."  
  
"What if it is?"  
  
"I'm a healer,remember?It's nothing that herbs couldn't take care of."Yume sighed."Besides,it must be from exhaustion...nothing else."  
  
"I'm not buying it.We're going to the doctor whether you like it or not!"Sanzo scooped up his wife into his arms and started for the door.  
  
"Kouryuu."  
  
"My mind's made up."  
  
"Demo Kouryuu-----"  
  
"I said 'no buts'!"  
  
"Kouryuu te ba!!!!"  
  
Sanzo paused and looked down to his wife who was glaring at him."Nani yo?"  
  
"We are not going to the doctor naked!"  
  
Sanzo looked down and saw that they were clad in nothing but their birthday suits."Ch'kuso!!!!!"  
  
Yume giggled at her husband's expense.Sanzo marched back inside their room and hurriedly dressed.After that he scooped his wife again and walked towards the door.  
  
"I'm not really that sick you know.Now,put me down."  
  
"Not until we reach the doctor's house."  
  
"Be reasonable,Kouryuu.I can walk,you know.See?I've got two perfectly functioning feet.And what do feet-------"  
  
Sanzo silenced Yume with a kiss that left her dazed until they reached their destination...........  
............which was a little cottage.Out on its porch was an elderly man smoking his pipe.  
  
"Ohayo,Ojisan!"Yume called out to the old man.She walked up to him as soon as Sanzo set Yume down on here feet."Ogenki desu ka?"  
  
"Yume-chan!"The old man hugged her."It's nice to see you.Come in,come in."  
  
Sanzo took hold of his wife and led her inside the house.Yume's obasan met them inside.  
  
"Ah,Yume-chan!What brings you here?"  
  
"Ask Kouryuu."  
  
"Naze da ore wa?"  
  
"You're the one who insisted we go see the doctor even when I assured you I'm perfectecly fine."  
  
"You are sick,child?"Obasan asked.  
  
"Betsuni."  
  
"Hai."Both Yume and Sanzo said at the same time.Husband and wife glared at each other."Yume's been trhowing up since last week or so she told me.Kami knows when it really started."  
  
"I didn't lie.It did start last week,you baka!"  
  
"Ch'."  
  
"Maa,maa futari-domo."Obasan said as she ushered them towards the table.  
  
"Ch',you sound just like Hakkai...."  
  
"Kouryuu..."Yume said in a warning tone to which Sanzo's brow shot up.  
  
"I wasn't going to---"  
  
"Whatever."Yume knew exactly what Sanzo wanted to say.It was either 'kono baba' or 'baka'.She sighed.Curbing Sanzo's sarcasm was hard."Obasan,I'm fine.Nothing serious to take note of."  
  
"Don't believe her."Sanzo butt in."I would've brought her here as soon as possible if only she had told me."  
  
Yume stuck her tongue out and turned away when Sanzo looked at her."Sanzo sighed in exasperation."So,what do you think?"  
  
"Hmm,I don't know yet for sure!"Obasan answered.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know for sure?"Sanzo snapped,making Obasan cringed.  
  
"I don't have sufficient evidences yet as to what is ailing her."  
  
"What kind of a doctor are you?"  
  
"Kouryuu!"Yume shouted."That was rude of you and very low.How dare you take that tone to Obasan?"  
  
Yume slammed down her hands as she stood up and walked out.Obasan darted a glance towards Sanzo and followed Yume out.  
  
"If I were only 20 years younger I would've bloodied your nose for taking that tone to my wife."Ojisan said."You know,Sanzo,for a monk your manners are boorish.I don't know what our Yume ever saw in you."  
  
Ojisan stood up and went in pursuit of Yume and Obasan,leaving Sanzo sitting with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.  
"Yume-chan."Obasan called out."Really,you shouldn't be angry with your husband."  
  
"He was rude and disrespectful."  
  
"Hai,he was but he was only worried about you.Any husband who loves his wife acts like that when he feels that his wife is in trouble or sick."  
  
"I guess you're right."Yume sighed."I was just as snappy as he is."  
  
"He deserved it."Ojisan commented,walking up to the women.  
  
"Ojisan!"Obasan snap.  
  
"Really,Ojisan.Are you still mad at Kouryuu because he nearly shot you?"  
  
"He tried to kill me."  
  
"Only because he thought you were an old lecher peeking on me while I was dressing."  
  
"I have to admit I was quite shocked that time."  
  
Laughter bubbled among the three.Feeling a whole lot better,Yume went back inside,followed by her grandparents.Yume paused at the edge of the table,looking staright at Sanzo.  
Sanzo was scowling by the time they got back.He saw Yume first and caught her eyes.And by the way she's looking,Sanzo knew he had to swallow his pride again.He stood up and walked over to where Yume was.He tucked her hair in ear.  
  
"Gomen ne."Sanzo whispered.  
  
"Apologize to them too."Yume whispered back.Sanzo gave her a Must-I look tow hich he concedeed just to please his wife.He gave her grandparents a nod each as his apology.Yume sighed in exasperation.Sanzo leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Happy now?"Yume gave him a sweet smile that meant she was happy and that she had already forgiven him.Sanzo pulled out a chair for his wife and sat beside her,one arm hung possessively on her shoulders.  
  
"Well that certainly took care of your lovers' quarrel."Obasan commented,to which Yume blushed and Sanzo looked up to the ceiling."Anyway,let's get down to the matter at hand.My dear,can you tell me more about your throwing up?"  
  
"Like I said earlier,I started throwing up since last week.I thought it was from exhaustion since I did some cleaning around the house.But then I noticed that it always happen every morning and disappears around noon."  
  
"I see.What else?"  
  
"Hmm....Oh,yes.I easily get tired even when the work I'm doing is light."  
  
"I see.One last question."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Since when did you last have your monthly?"  
  
Yume blushed scarlet as she thought about it then stammered."I-I think it w-was about.....3 months ago?"  
  
"I see."There was a long silence after that.Sanzo was squirming with anitcipation.He wanted to know what it was that made his wife sick.  
  
"Well?."Sanzo asked impatiently."What is it?"  
  
"If I assume correctly,your wife is 3 months along."  
  
"You mean I'm----"  
  
"Hai.You're a healer,how come you didn't notice the symptoms?"  
  
"I never thought about it.It never crossed my mind.I can't believe it."  
  
Yume's hand flew to her mouth as tears threaten to spill.Ojisan was grinning like a Cheshire cat at the thought of having a grandchild at last.Obasan was beaming proudly for the same reasons.But a puzzled Sanzo was still trying to decipher what Obasan's remarks meant.  
  
"3 months?"Sanzo echoed."What the hell was that suppose to mean?"  
  
Yume,Ojisan and Obasan looked at each other then laughed heartily.Obviously,Sanzo was too celibate a monk to realize that his wife was pregnant.He was getting irritated but before he could snap,Yume took Sanzo's hand and placed it on top of her belly.He threw a confused look to Yume.  
  
"Kouryuu."Yume whispered.Tears streaming down her cheeks."I'm going to have a baby.Our baby,Kouryuu."  
  
Sanzo's jaw dropped.For the first time in his life as a married man,he was at loss for words.Yume always know what to do or say to render him speechless.This was no exception.  
  
"I'm about to be a father."  
  
"Hai,Kouryuu.You are happy?"  
  
"Hai.Sanzo managed to snap out of his trance.He looked down to his wife,pride radiating from his eyes."Very happy."  
  
"You are sure?"Sanzo nodded then kissed Yume.  
  
"Congratulations are in order then."Omedetou,Yume-chan."  
  
"Omedetou."Ojisan echoed.Then turned to Sanzo."You take care of her or else....A pregnant woman can be burden sometimes."  
  
"She's already a burden from the moment I met her."  
  
"Nani?"Yume twitched.Sanzo turned to her and gave her a tender smile.  
  
"But a wonderful burden."  
  
The bluster went out of Yume like air that got out of a ballon.Yume blushed.  
  
"Anou...Ikemashou,Kouryuu.I still have work to do."  
  
Sanzo stood up to help his wife.Obasan and Ojisan escorted them to the door.  
  
"Kyotsukete,Yume-chan.Don't overwork yourself."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Don't tire her,Sanzo!"Ojisan winked while Obasan glared at him.  
  
"Mou ii yo,Ojisan."Obasan said as she dragged him by the ear inside the house."Ja"  
  
"Ja ne!"Yume waved.  
Hand in hand,husband and wife reached their house.It wasn't grand but it was cozy.It was a two-storey building with 3 bedrooms,a living room,a kitchen,3 bathrooms and a dining room.It even has a garden and a backyard that was being tended by Yume.The house was surrounded by a picket fence.  
  
The picture it presented made Sanzo feel proud.Soon,there will be a kid scurrying about the garden while his/her okasan would tend to it while Sanzo would sit in the patio and watch his two angels.  
  
"I'm about to be a father."  
  
"Kouryuu."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"We're home."  
  
"I'm about to be a father."  
  
"Ara?You forgot to ask Obasan on how to take care of a pregnant wife."  
  
"Kinishinai de.Besides,how hard can it be?"  
------------------------------------------------Tsuzuku----------------------------------------------  
A/N:Oh,Sanzo.You don't know how much.(snickers evilly)Oh,yeah.I am so wicked.Oh,yeah.O,yeah.(dances like crazy)(readers sweatdrops)Um,ehehehe.Anyway don't forget to review on you way out.Flames,suggestions and comments are welcomed but not lawsuits.I'm poor,very poor.Ja! 


	2. sex or making love

A/N: Gomen for the loooooooooooong update. I got lazy.hehehe. Neways, here's chapter 2. Flames and comments are welcome but not lawsuits.No money. ;) Btw,suggestions on how to torture Sanzo are more than welcome. And before I forget, sorry for the typo errors on the 1st chapter.I keep missing them when I review it again. Anyone who'd like to be my proof- reader? You are most welcome to be mine.  
  
Yaone-chan: Yume is an OC I made for the story. Although I'm thinking that maybe I should make a story on how Yume and Sanzo met. It's up to you guys anyways if you want me to make one.  
  
-------------------------------------Sex or Making love -------------------- --------------------------  
  
"She's what?!" Gojyo's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This has got to be a big, fat joke.  
  
"She's pregnant, Gojyo." Sanzo said, slightly irritated at Gojyo's reaction. You'd think that it was rare to hear someone's wife got pregnant. "Ch'! Are you deaf as well as dumb?"  
  
Sanzo's got to be pulling Gojyo's leg. The monk's wife is pregnant? As in big tummy? As in Sanzo had sex with her? What in damnation is this world coming to?  
  
"Close your jaw, Gojyo-san." Yume said as she entered the room. "I don't want you drooling over the carpet. I just cleaned it up last week."  
  
"Yu-Yume!" Gojyo stammered. His eyes travelled down to her tummy. Where's the bump? There should have been a bump on her tummy. Why, it's flat. Well,save for the little bulge. But, who knows? Maybe she's just full from eating. "Are you really pregnant?"  
  
Sanzo hit Gojyo hard with his fan. "Of course she is, baka!"  
  
"Ite!" Gojyo glared at Sanzo while rubbing his new lump." I was just making sure, you know."  
  
"Why are you doubting his words, Gojyo-san?" Yume asked as she sat down on the sofa, beside Sanzo. He draped an arm over Yume as she snuggled up.  
  
"Errr...." The red-head man blushed. He can't very well state the reason that he doubted Sanzo's words was because he couldn't believe that Sanzo was capable of engaging in sex. He was a monk, for heaven's sake! He may have cursed, drank, smoked, gambled and killed but Sanzo couldn't have had sex.He could NOT have. He was too celibate.  
  
"Yes, Gojyo-san?" Yume prodded. She was looking forward to hearing his reason.  
  
"Err...I'm afraid I can't answer you, Yume." Gojyo was starting to sweat at the thought of having to state his reason. So he opted not to tell. "You see, it might prove to be too er, bold for your delicate ears."  
  
"Hmm.Try me." Yume said as she raised one slender, platinum blonde brow. It was a habit she picked up from her husband. A habit that she had perfected and used to intimidated him and others.  
  
"Do so and you die." Sanzo threatened, cocking his gun and aiming it to Gojyo's head.  
  
"If it's all the same to you, Yume," Gojyo started." I'd rather not tell lest I want my brains blown out."  
  
"Coward!"Yume countered." Oh, well. I don't want your brains all over my floor anyway. It will be hard to clean up. By the way, where's Goku-san?"  
  
Gojyo was relieved to have the subject changed. It was getting uncomfortable under Yume's questioning gaze and Sanzo's threatening glare. "He should be arriving any moment with the basket of fruits I sent him to buy."  
  
"Are you sure it's wise to let Goku bring the basket of fruits? Knowing him, he might come here with the basket only." Yume gave a small giggle as she snuggled deeply into Sanzo. A few moments later, the doorbell rang. Yume stood up and volunteered to answer the door. When she was gone, Gojyo walked over to Sanzo and swung an arm over his shoulder. He was grinning like a maniac while Sanzo gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"What now?!"  
  
"She's really pregnant, isn't she?" Still grinning.  
  
"Yes, she is." Sanzo forced the words through his teeth. Gojyo was really getting on his nerves. What's so amazing about a husbamd impregnating his wife?  
  
"You got her pregnant, didn't you?" If possible, Gojyo's grin stretched further as humanly possible.[1]  
  
Sanzo gritted his teeth and hissed. "Yes, I did!"  
  
"Wow!" Gojyo removed his arm from Sanzo and faced him with an awed and adoring [2] expression. "You did it. I can't believe a celibated monk like you actually did it."  
  
"Did what?" Sanzo snapped at Gojyo. His fingers itched for his W&S gun. He suddenly had the strongest urge to blow the youkai's brains out. It would give Sanzo the greatest pleasure of seeing him run for his life, the bullets zipping after him.  
  
"Have sex." Gojyo said simply. "You aren't innocent in the world of the pleasures of the flesh [3] after all."  
  
//So that's the reason why he's bugging me.// Sanzo thought. //He couldn't believe that I made love with my wife. He thought that because I'm celibate, I don't know how to do the act. What a complete moron!"  
  
"Gojyo." Sanzo called, then in a low voice he said. "My wife and I didn't have sex. We made love."  
  
Gojyo suddenly guffawed.//Oh man!// "Scratch that out. You are innocent. You are too 'pure' with the ways of the flesh to refer sex as making love."  
  
"Ah, so that's the reason." Yume said as she entered the living room. "Gojyo-san, Kouryuu loves me and I him. That's why he called it 'making love' coz we were making love. Sex is a term used for people who copulate without any tender emotions involve, just plain, unadulterated lust. Do you understand, Gojyo-san?"  
  
"Hai." Gojyo answered, blushing profusely because Yume heard their conversation.  
  
"Eavesdropper." Sanzo muttered. Yume walked over to him and tweaked his nose. Sanzo gave a yelp. He rubbed his nose when Yume let it go. He glared at her as he sat down beside Yume. "Where's Goku?"  
  
"Hai." Came an enthusiastic reply. Into the living room, Goku entered, carrying the basketful of fruits. "Ohayo, Sanzo! Gojyo!"  
  
"Look, it's still full." Gojyo commented, glad to finally change the topic." Goku didn't finish it in one gobble. That's so amazing!"  
  
"Yurusai, kono ero kappa!"  
  
"Nandato, kono baka saru?"  
  
"Guys, guys. Please don't start." Yume interrupted, with one brow raised. " I just cleaned the house. I don't you messing it up again. The last time you had a brawl, one lamp got broken, one coffee table smashed and there were three bullet holes through my curtains which in turn broke the window."  
  
Gojyo and Goku gave her a sheepish grin and mumble their apologies. Sanzo just kept his eyes away from Yume.  
  
Goku suggested that they eat the fruits. Yume went to the kitchen for plates, knives and the refreshments. Sanzo followed and helped her with the carrying. Ater everything was set, they started eating and talking about what the couple want for a baby. Do they want a boy or a girl? Do they want the baby to take after Sanzo or Yume?  
  
[1] redundant, I know.hehehe.sorry!  
  
[2]awed-yes. Adoring-err.....i dunno.That's Gojyo we're talking about. But since this is a humor fic let's make him ooc.bwahahaha  
  
[3] err,is that right?or am I just making it up. I'm not sure though.hehehe  
  
A/N: Don't forget to review on your way out. Tah-tah, dahlings! Mwah! 


End file.
